paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
Rugrats/Crossover
Two-side crossovers Rugrats X Albie.png|Albie Rugrats X AMMDPA.png|The Amazing Professor Ambrosius' Mansion American-dragon-jake-long-rugrats.png|American Dragon: Jake Long Anabel Rugrats.png|Anabel BBDqldP.png|Animaniacs AWM&D X Rugrats.png|Art with Mati & Dada Rugrats Atomic-Betty.png|Atomic Betty Rugrats X Being Ian.png|Being Ian Rugrats X Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures.png|Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Bobs-burgers & Rugrats.png|Bob's Burgers Rugrats-Boyster.png|Boyster TBOM Rugrats.png|The Buzz on Maggie Camp Lakebottom & Rugrats.png|Camp Lakebottom CF Rugrats.png|Captain Flamingo Rugrats X ChalkZone.png|ChalkZone Rugrats-chloes-closet.png|Chloe's Closet Chronokids X Rugrats.png|Chronokids Rugrats X Chuck's Choice.png|Chuck's Choice Rugrats-cj-the-dj.png|CJ the DJ The-cramp-twins-rugrats.png|The Cramp Twins Davincibles-rugrats.png|The DaVincibles Rugrats-The Day My Butt Went Psycho!.png|The Day My Butt Went Psycho! Rugrats X Detention.png|Detention Angelicadexterartboard 1.png|Dexter's Laboratory Dora-rugrats.png|Dora the Explorer Doug-rugrats.png|Doug Nickelodean-981x552.jpg|Doug and The Ren and Stimpy Show Rugrats-dude-thats-my-ghost.png|Dude, That's My Ghost! Rugrats X Earth to Luna!.png|Earth to Luna! Baby ED EDD N EDDY meets the Rugrats.png|Ed, Edd n Eddy Rugrats X Edebits.png|Edebits Rugrats-eliot-kid.png|Eliot Kid Rugrats Ellen's Acres.png|Ellen's Acres Ellen's Acres Rugrats.png|Ellen's Acres The-fairly-oddparents-rugrats.png|The Fairly OddParents Rugrats X Floopaloo.png|Floopaloo, Where Are You? Rugrats X FHFIF.png|Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Frankensteins-cat-rugrats.png|Frankenstein's Cat Rugrats X Gawayn.png|Gawayn Rugrats X Grenadine et Mentalo.png|Grenadine et Mentalo Rugrats X Grojband.png|Grojband GUC & Rugrats.png|Growing Up Creepie Rugrats X Hairy Legs.png|Hairy Legs rugrats-arnold.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon-to-bring-back-classic-shows-like-rugrats.jpg|Hey Arnold! HHPAY Rugrats.png|Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Rugrats X Hora do Rock.png|Hora do Rock Rugrats X Invisible Network of Kids.png|I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids Rugrats-inui.png|Inui Jamies-got-tentacles-rugrats.png|Jamie's Got Tentacles Rugrats X Juanito Jones.png|Juanito Jones Rugrats X Kampung Boy.png|Kampung Boy Rugrats-kiara-e-os-luminitos.png|Kiara e os Luminitos Rugrats-Kick Buttowski.png|Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Rugrats X Kid vs Kat.png|Kid vs Kat Lile-a-lili-rugrats.png|L'île à Lili Rugrats X Life with Louie.png|Life with Louie Rugrats X Little Singham.png|Little Singham Loud sisters angered by rugrats by redheadxilamguy dcy9ygn-pre.jpg|The Loud House Rugrats X Madeline.png|Madeline Rugrats-M&TFB.png|Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Rugrats X Martin Morning.png|Martin Morning Rugrats-Matt's Monsters.png|Matt's Monsters Metalheads-rugrats.png|Metalheads Rugrats X Mike, Lu & Og.png|Mike, Lu & Og Rugrats-milo-murphys-law.png|Milo Murphy's Law Rugrats X Miss Moon.png|Miss Moon Rugrats X Missy Mila.png|Missy Mila Rugrats X Mona the Vampire.png|Mona the Vampire Rugrats-Mummy Nanny.png|Mummy Nanny Rugrats-MDTRS.png|My Dad the Rock Star MYTIKAH & Rugrats.png|MYTIKAH Rugrats X The New Adventures of Nanoboy.png|The New Adventures of Nanoboy Rugrats-nightmare-ned.png|Nightmare Ned Rugrats-Nina's World.png|Nina's World Rugrats X Pearlie.png|Pearlie Rugrats-phineas-and-ferb.png|Phineas and Ferb Rugrats X Pixel Pinkie.png|Pixel Pinkie Poochini-rugrats.png|Poochini's Yard Rugrats X The Proud Family.png|The Proud Family Rugrats-Pucca.png|Pucca Ren-and-stimpy-rugrats.png|The Ren & Stimpy Show Rugrats X Renaade.png|Renaade Replacements-rugrats.png|The Replacements Robotboy & Rugrats.png|Robotboy Rugrats X Rocka-Bye Island.png|Rocka-Bye Island Rugrats at Rocka-Bye Island.png|Rocka-Bye Island Rugrats X Ruby Gloom.png|Ruby Gloom Rugrats-sammys-story-shop.png|Sammy's Story Shop Rugrats-sanjay-and-craig.png|Sanjay and Craig Rugrats X Bordemer.png|Seaside Hotel Rugrats X Sidekick.png|Sidekick A0b2d1c7ba55d0eb7dd2d937862c8040.jpg|The Simpsons Rugrats-sitio-do-picapau-amarelo.png|Sítio do Picapau Amarelo Rugrats-The Small Giant.png|The Small Giant Rugrats X SpongeBob SquarePants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants SVTFOE X Rugrats.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil Rugrats-supernoobs.png|Supernoobs Rugrats X Supernormal.png|Supernormal Teachers-pet-rugrats.png|Teacher's Pet TS Rugrats.png|Teamo Supremo Rugrats X Teen Titans Go!.png|Teen Titans Go! Rugrats-Time Squad.png|Time Squad Rugrats X Tomato Twins.png|Tomato Twins Rugrats X ToonMarty.png|ToonMarty Tracey McBean & Rugrats.png|Tracey McBean Rugrats X Trollz.png|Trollz Rugrats X Trulli Tales.png|Trulli Tales Rugrats X Wayside.png|Wayside Whatever-happened-to-robot-jones-rugrats.png|Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? Rugrats X Willa's Wild Life.png|Willa's Wild Life Rugrats X William's Wish Wellingtons.png|William's Wish Wellingtons Rugrats X XR&TSM.png|Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Xiaolin-showdown-rugrats.png|Xiaolin Showdown Zipi-y-zape-rugrats.png|Zip & Zap Rugrats X Zoe Kezako.png|Zoé Kézako Rugrats-Zombie Hotel.png|Zombie Hotel Other-side crossovers Rugrats X Simpsons X FG X SpongeBob.png|Family Guy X The Simpsons X SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Crossovers